bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Pork
| name = Mr. Pork | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Yakuza | occupation = | team = | previous team = | base of operations = Doll House | manga debut = Chapter 434 | anime debut = Episode 348 | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a stuffed toy that Riruka Dokugamine inserted a kidnapped Yakuza member into and placed inside her doll house. Appearance Mr. Pork is an overweight member of the Yakuza with short, dark hair and large rimmed spectacles. He also has a small mustache and wears a flowered shirt, light trousers, and a watch on his left wrist.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, page 4 While imprisoned during Ichigo's test, Mr. Pork has pig like facial features, with a humanoid body. He has vertical lines running down his body as well as three thicker horizontal lines, and on top of each is a large button. He also has stubby limbs which are similar to those of a teddy bear. Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Mr. Pork first appears inside the doll house when Ichigo Kurosaki is sent into it.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 16-19 He begins to fight Ichigo,Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 1-3 but Ichigo keeps on running away from him. Mr. Pork tells Ichigo to stop running all the time and fight. Ichigo is surprised that he can talk and Riruka explains that there is an old Yakuza guy she kidnapped stuck inside the toy. Mr. Pork interrupts the conversation saying that if he does not kill Ichigo within the next fifteen minutes, then he will become permanently stuck inside the toy. Riruka whacks Mr. Pork on the head for calling it a weird stuffed animal before closing the roof of her doll house. He shouts at Ichigo demanding to let him kill him and starts chasing Ichigo again.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 6-11 As Ichigo realizes that he could use his badge as a Fullbring, the fifteen minute limit ends, causing Mr. Pork to enter "Mad Beast Mode."Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 15-19 Ichigo fights Mr. Pork in his "Full Beast Mode" as Giriko Kutsuzawa's timer continues to count down, with another fifteen minutes until he is allowed to leave. If they try to leave before then, or if there is no winner by then, both of them and the doll house would be incinerated.Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 2-10 Ichigo notes that Mr. Pork's powers have increased. Managing to gain a small upper hand by picking up an apple-like button and throwing it at one of Mr. Pork’s eyes, he hides.Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 11-15 Mr. Pork later finds out where Ichigo is hiding,Bleach manga; Chapter 437, page 3 and punches the wall where Ichigo is, but Ichigo jumps out of the way and over Mr. Pork’s shoulder. Ichigo launches his Shinigami badge at his head, but it has no affect and drops to the floor. Ichigo rushes to grab his badge and tries to cut Mr. Pork with it, but it only dents his arm a little. Ichigo then figures out how to use his badge and blocks one of Mr. Pork’s punches and then launches a black wheel-shaped energy blast at him. It hits his head causing him to fall over and is defeated.Bleach manga; Chapter 437, pages 5-16 With the test over, Riruka sneezes on the Doll House and releases both Mr. Pork and Ichigo, with Mr. Pork returned to his Human form.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, pages 3-4 After being released from the dollhouse, Mr. Pork demands money from Riruka as a compensation for his work. Riruka declines and threatens him with her Fullbring, which makes him scared and he apologizes. She gives him a phone and tells him that she will ring him when she has another job for him and that if she calls him he has to appear within 15 minutes.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 3-5 Powers & Abilities : Because of Giriko’s Fullbring timer, Mr. Pork transforms into a much more muscular, larger and stronger version of his older self. In this form, his appearance changes slightly; his body becomes much wider and his head becomes hunched over. His body, as well as his limbs, become longer and more muscular. The patterns on the body remain the same, and he gains three more eyes for a total of five.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, page 19 'Enhanced Strength: '''His strength increases in his Mad Beast Mode, as he is able to punch through the walls inside the doll house,''Bleach manga; Chapter 437, page 6 and is also able to tear out the floor with only his mouth with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 12-14 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male